1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a screen of a monitor, and in particular, to an apparatus for positioning a screen of a monitor that can not only function as a support for the monitor, but also adjust the screen of the monitor upward, downward, to the left and right directions to conform to viewing angle. The present invention particularly relates to an apparatus for positioning the screen of a light-weight monitor, e.g., of an LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional apparatus for positioning a screen of a monitor.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus for positioning the screen of the monitor comprises a lower part supporting plate 11 for supporting a plurality of constitutional elements; a rotating body fixing plate 12 fixed onto the lower part supporting plate 11 and having a shape that allows rotation of a monitor; a swiveling shaft 13 installed to be rotatable in horizontal directions at a central aperture of the rotating body fixing plate 12; a supporting column 14 fixed onto the swiveling shaft 13; a pair of first brackets fixed on an upper end of the supporting column 14; a tilting shaft 16 rotatably inserted to the first bracket 15; a second bracket 17 fixed on the tilting shaft 16 for rotating around the first bracket 15; and a monitor fixing plate 18 fixed on the second bracket 17 and a rear surface of the monitor.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of A-Axe2x80x2 in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the swiveling shaft 13 is inserted to the rotating body fixing plate 12. An end portion of the swiveling shaft 13 houses a nut 21. A sliding washer 23 is inserted between the rotating body fixing plate 12 and the nut 21, so that the swiveling shaft 13 can rotate in horizontal directions around the rotating body fixing plate 12.
An angle adjusting plate 22 having a rotating stopper groove 22a on an external periphery thereof is provided on an upper side of the rotating body fixing plate 12, to which an end portion of the swiveling shaft 13 is inserted so as to limit rotation of the swiveling shaft 13.
According to the conventional apparatus for positioning screen of a monitor constructed as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the first bracket and the second bracket coupled with the supporting column 14 and the monitor fixing plate 18 rotate in vertical direction by means of the tilting shaft 16. As a consequence, the screen tilts upward and downward. On the other hand, the monitor fixing plate 18 cannot tilt more than a predetermined angle due to a stopper 17a provided on the second bracket 17.
The swiveling shaft 13 is rotatably fixed onto the rotating body fixing plate 12 by means of the nut 21. The washer 23 is inserted between a head of the nut 21 and the rotating body fixing plate 12. The angle adjusting plate 22 is inserted between the rotating body fixing plate 12 and the swiveling shaft 13. The stopper groove 22a is formed on a peripheral surface of the angle adjusting plate 22. Both ends of the stopper groove 22a are adjacent to the rotating stopper 12a formed on the rotating body fixing plate 12, so that the swiveling shaft 13 cannot rotate any further.
According to the conventional apparatus for positioning screen of a monitor described above, however, a user needs to position the screen by gripping the screen unit of the monitor. In that case, the tilting can be freely moved due to a short distance between the monitor and the tilting shaft 16, while the monitor is not easily rotated in horizontal directions due to the far distance between the monitor and the swiveling shaft 13.
To be specific, by reference to FIG. 3, the monitor comprises a screen unit 33 for displaying image, a supporting column 32 for supporting the screen unit, and a supporting plate 31 for supporting the supporting column 32.
To describe the operation based on the above construction, the monitor can be easily positioned in a vertical direction because of the horizontal distance H between the rotating axis (the drawing reference numeral 16 in FIG. 1) and the screen unit 33. Meanwhile, since the vertical distance V between the swiveling shaft 13 and the screen unit 33 is as long as the supporting column 32, strong friction occurs on the sliding washer 23 and the screen unit is not easily rotated even if a great force is laid on the screen to rotate the screen when the axis is not exactly perpendicular.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning the screen of a monitor that is capable of positioning a monitor in horizontal directions with a slight force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning the screen of a monitor having a compact structure that can be easily assembled.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an apparatus for positioning the screen of a monitor by a user, comprising: a lower bracket provided on an upper end of a monitor supporting column for adjusting a turning angle of a screen; a swiveling unit axially locked with the lower bracket in vertical direction and having a swiveling shaft for rotatable movement; a pair of tilting angle adjusting plates fixed onto an upper end of the swiveling shaft for tilting the screen; a tilting shaft inserted between the tilting angle adjusting plates for moving the screen in a vertical direction; and a tilting unit locked with a rear surface of the monitor for housing both ends of the tilting shaft and including a pair of upper brackets movable in a vertical direction centering around the tilting shaft.
A pair of coil springs are inserted to left and right sides of the tilting shaft, which provide a restoring force so as to rotate the upper bracket upward under a support of the upper brackets and the tilting angle adjusting plates.
First holder grooves are formed on the upper brackets for supporting end portions of the coil springs, and second holder grooves are formed on the tilting angle adjusting plates for supporting internal end portions of the coil springs.
An angle adjusting plate having a turning angle limiting stopper groove on a peripheral surface thereof is provided on an upper portion of the lower bracket to determine limitation of the rotation of the swiveling shaft by being fixed onto the swiveling shaft, and the turning angle limiting stopper is formed on a bent line of the lower bracket so that the angle adjusting plate can be guided to the turning angle limiting stopper groove.
A tilting angle limiting stopper is provided on the other side of the upper bracket, which is fixed onto the screen unit, for determining limitation of a tilting angle of the monitor, and a tilting angle limiting stopper groove is formed on upper ends of the tilting angle adjusting plates for guiding the tilting angle limiting stopper.
Screw units are formed on both end portions of the tilting shaft so as to be locked with the washer and the nut by being inserted to the upper brackets and the tilting angle adjusting plates.
An upper protrusion of an oval shape is formed on an upper end portion of the swiveling shaft so as to be inserted to the tilting angle adjusting plates, and an upper portion protrusion inserting groove is formed on one tilting angle adjusting plate so that the tilting angle adjusting plates and the swiveling shaft can rotate together.